Cupid's Minion's: Meant To Be
by Ever the Antagonist
Summary: Some people are just willing to break the rules when they believe that Fakir and Ahiru deserve to be happy. Will the knight and the duck follow their heat's or let their chance slip by?


Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu.

Warning: Two OOC characters but they won't be in there for long, just being used to move the story along. Has not been beta read. Please point out any errors and I will be more than happy to fix them.

A/N: I swear I'll continue with Trouble With Love soon! I just needed a little break. Cupid's Minion's is essentially a series of short stories each involving a different couple and Fakir and Ahiru is the first couple I'm using, enjoy!

**Meant To Be**

Daiki and Emi watched silently as a duck who fell in love with a mute prince and saved him, transformed from a girl to a duck for her final time. Fakir her knight picked her up, they walked away together not noticing the presence of the two watching over them. Ahiru snuggled into Fakir's chest sad, but satisfied now that the prince was saved even at the cost of her human form.

Emi took hold of her dirty blonde haired companion and began to shake him violently. "It's not fair! She and Fakir should have their happily ever after to." She cried out.

Daiki pried her off, looking a little green. "You know the rules we can't mess around with the love lives of those we encounter." He glanced over at the duck and the green haired boy giving them a sad look. "Even if we wanted to because we think they would be good together."

Emi looked infuriated. "They wouldn't be 'good' for each other they would be perfect for each other! Can't you see? They're meant to be."

"Really now? Then if you can come up with an idea for them to get together then I won't say anything to the boss." Daiki said positive she had enough respect for the rules that she would not take him up on the offer.

"Deal!" She shouted racing of through the sky searching for Ahiru and Fakir. Daiki's jaw dropped. He quickly began to follow her hoping to stop her from causing havoc.

It had been moths since they made the deal and Emi was determined to help the two but she didn't know how to change Ahiru back into a human. She floated through the streets of Kinkan Town with her partner, when she noticed a jewelry shop. An idea blossomed in her head as she raced within the store to put her new plan into action.

She surged forward ignoring her partner's confused gaze. She spotted Fakir and Ahiru down near the lake. She would have to get Ahiru alone or maybe not. Fakir had Ahiru on his lap as he continued to write happily ever after's for those in Kinkan Town , even though he could not do the same for himself or Ahiru. Emi grinned to herself as she made her way to the couple. There was a plus side to not being able to be seen by humans. She slipped the ruby teardrop pendent onto Ahiru's neck.

"Now we watch." She told Daiki. She had done what she could to move the story along, now it was up to them.

Ahiru felt something drape around her neck. Before she could react she was enveloped in a white light. Fakir shut his eyes in order to protect them from the blinding light. "Fakir?" Asked a soft, gentle voice, one he thought he would never have the pleasure of listening to again.

He opened his eyes, see Ahiru with her brilliant sapphire eyes, her salmon colored hair pulled back into a braid, he didn't have to look to know she still had a skinny frame. He reached out cupping one cheek unsure weather or not he was dreaming.

"Fakir!" Ahiru cried out in happiness throwing her arms around his neck. Fakir stiffened for a moment before relaxing and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. "Oh sorry," She became flustered when she noticed that she was still seated on his lap. "I'm probably heavier now that I'm human again."

Fakir gave her a soft smile giving her braid a gentle tug. "Moron" He said in a loving tone.

"Jerk." She mumbled softly as she turned a darker shade of pink.

Fakir pulled her even closer he could feel her breath on his lips, "I love you Ahiru." She didn't have the chance to reply because he placed her a soft kiss upon her lips. She smiled into the kiss, warmth flooding throughout her body.

When he pulled away she nestled into his chest hiding her flustered face. "Fakir, I love you too." A soft breeze caressed the couple when Ahiru noticed something off. "I have no clothes on." She realized aloud.

"What?" shouted Fakir. He immediately turned away his face turning a bright red color. He tugged off his shirt handing it to her, without looking.

"Oh good it fits all the way down to my knees." Ahiru announced.

"Come on. We're going home. " He said coolly pulling her to her feet. He switched back his stoic mood feeling more comfortable in this particular personality because of the situation at hand. He hoped no one would see them as they made their way back to his cabin.

She smiled brightly at him happy that they finally got the happily ever after that they always wanted.

**Owari**

**Please review, they make me happy!**


End file.
